cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Protection Agency
Green Protection Agency GPA Official Flag GPA Motto:' Peace Works. Team Color Green Founded February 14th 2006 by: Phil Gaea [http://cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=Green%20Protection%20Agency Stats] Strength 4,025,000 Avg. Strength 17,600 Cabinet *President: Thomasj_tx *Vice President: gamer42_au *Minister of Internal Affairs: Sol Invictus *Minister of Defense: Blizzardman1219 *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Ouchneddnesscooooo Officials *Director of the Academy: Green Machine *Director of Communications: Raven Down *Director of Economics: PDGray *Minister of Membership Compliance: Moshiach ben David *Director of Recruiting: Jim Raynor *Director of Trade: King Mob Ex-Green Team Senator * Patjenn of Ted Important Links *Old GPA forums Archive *New GPA Forums *IRC: #G.P.A. *Click here to sign up *GPA Member List *Wiki member-nation list *List of GPA Personalities *GPA Factbook *GPA Forum and IRC Code of Conduct =Abstract and Brief History= In the beginning there was Green. Unlike the other color spheres, Green had no official alliance. The Green Protection Agency was founded on February 14th, 2006 after the first Alliance vs Alliance war (INC vs CATO (later GATO). This war was *THE* founding influence on the Young GPA and started a doctrine that we follow today. GATO at that time was viewed as an expansionist. It was fear of their expansion into the green trading sphere that sparked the founders to create the GPA to become the Official Green Alliance. After the CATO-INC war, the fledgling GPA had to make a choice: To be very involved in international politics or to remain by themselves, without external influence. Some of the GPA's early members had been involved in the first war, and wanted nothing more to do with warfare, prompting the now-famous Neutrality Clause for the charter. As time progressed the GPA became THE Neutral alliance. They've been neutral in every Inter-Alliance War to date. Please don't mistake our neutrality for isolationism. We're Neutral through choice, not neutral through ignorance. We watch the politics. We pay attention to the politics. Our preference is peace, and we choose neutrality as a means. We believe in being the kings of the back channels, handling disputes and problems through direct and open communication. In the end we feel everyone wins this way: we come to a compromise where everyone leaves happy, and nobody needs to "Save Face." See Continuum-GPA_War. GPA: Hippies, with Nukes. ' '''GPA: We ''KNOW drama =Green Protection Agency Charter= Updated and Ratified June 1st 2008 Charter of the Green Protection Agency Section I - Principles and Purpose 1. Neutrality. The GPA shall pursue friendly, peaceful and impartial conduct toward all other nations and alliances, maintaining a strict stance of political and military neutrality. 2. Sovereignty. All GPA nations have the right to govern their nations’ internal affairs subject to the GPA's Charter, Laws, and Treaties. 3. Protection. The GPA, as an Alliance, has the right and duty to defend against either hostile actions directed at individual members or at the sovereignty of the GPA. Section II - Governance 1. The GPA shall be governed by an elected President and Vice President who are in charge of the elected Ministers. The Cabinet is comprised of the President, Vice President and the Ministers. 2. The terms of service, method of appointment and responsibilities of the Cabinet shall be defined in GPA Laws. Section III - Legislation 1. GPA Laws shall consist of The Charter, The Constitution and Treaties of the GPA. The GPA Charter supersedes all other GPA legislation and authority. 2. The membership shall vote for ratification of all GPA Laws and amendments. The President reserves the right to veto Laws and amendments. 3. The President and/or Vice President may amend the Constitution in the event of an emergency. The amendment must be ratified by the membership within 48 hours for it to remain in effect. 4. A Treaty is defined as a written agreement between the GPA and any external alliance or nation which commits the GPA and its Members to a course of action. Section IV - Membership 1. Membership is a privilege and not a right and as such, the GPA has the right to set any and all conditions for acceptance into and expulsion from the Alliance. 2. All members agree to uphold the Letter and Spirit of all GPA Laws and Principles. Section V - Foreign Relations 1. The GPA will not enter into any offensive or defensive military agreements with any other Alliance. 2. GPA members will not initiate an offensive war and will not provide materials or funds that benefit one or more parties who are in a state of war, without direct permission from the Minister of Defense or their designee. If military action is used against a GPA member it may immediately retaliate with any military assets except nuclear weapons. 3. Nuclear weapons may only be used in retaliation and only with the approval of the President. 4. GPA encourages interactions between GPA members and non-GPA members that are conducted in an honest, friendly and impartial manner. However, GPA members will not partake in any inter-Alliance politics or issues that do not directly involve the GPA. =Proclamation of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency= The GPA Neutrality Pact (aka Proclamation of Neutrality, Declaration of Neutrality, DoN) was passed Unanimously by the GPA Security Council and has thus far been accepted by all Tier 1 alliances and Many, Many Tier 2 and 3 alliances. It is hoped that more alliances approve the treaty. The Pact Itself is effectually a blanket Non-Agression Treaty that legally binds all GPA members from initiating hostilities with any other alliance. All alliances are welcome to sign this treaty, Its open to all. = Main GPA Links = * GPA Offsite Forums * GPA membership list * listing of GPA nations with articles * Proclamation of Neutrality * The Dove's Wing Newsletter * GPA Signup Bonus * The meaning of Neutrality * GPA's History Category:Alliances category:Green team alliances category:Green Protection Agency Category:Neutral Alliances